


Vampires and Zombies

by kreepykunt



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Top Frank Iero, Vampires, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreepykunt/pseuds/kreepykunt
Summary: A really old Frerard genderbend AU





	1. Chapter 1

Gee (her real name was Gabriella, but if you called her that, she’d glare at you and curse you out) woke up. She was in her boyfriend Frank’s room, and he was staring down at her with a worried expression in his hazel eyes. “F-Frankie?”, she stuttered, yawning. The short, tattooed man grinned and sighed with relief. “Oh, thank God, babe. You had a lot to drink last night.” Frank put his hand on her pounding head, that same concerned look never leaving his face. When she really thought about it, Gee remembered drinking, like, one beer. Whatever... Gee smirked. “Worry about me?” “Of course! I thought you had turned into a zombie!”, laughed Frank. “Of course, you’d be the prettiest zombie alive.”, he purred, causing Gee to blush and snort at the same time. “Zombies aren’t alive, you sexy idiot. Besides, i’d much rather be a vampire.”, Gee managed to squeak out, trying and failing to hide how turned on she was. The 18-year-old emo girl bared her teeth and hissed in her best vampire impression, making her boyfriend giggle. “Well, you can bite me anywhere, honey, though i would prefer if it was in my lower region, and maybe not blood, but there’s another… erm, bodily fluid of mine you can put in your mouth any time you want.”, Frank winked, pinning his lover down against the red-and-black-striped comforter. "It's cum.", Frank half-jokingly clarified in a matter-of-fact tone. Gee rolled her eyes in response, considering making some sarcastic remark about how she had thought he was talking about spinal fluid, but she soon ruled that out, deciding that he probably wouldn't know what spinal fluid was. To be fair, she only knew what it was because in some countries, vampires drank it instead of blood. Gee quickly forced herself back onto her previous train of thought.

"Uh, yeah. I'm not an idiot, Frankie." A red-faced Gee smiled, biting back a moan and crashing her lips onto Frank’s and tugging at his lip ring. He bit her bottom lip and put his hands on her tits. “Oh, Frankie…”, she moaned. “Gee!”, a depressing monotone voice rang out. Gee sighed. Michelle, her 15 year old sister. “What is it now, Mikey?”, the impatient older sibling asked, rolling her eyes. “Wanna play Magic the Gathering with me?” “Sure!”, Gee’s eyes lit up, causing Frank to chuckle. “Continue this later, my little vampire-zombie?” “Of course, Frankie. I could never refuse you.” She turned and winked before running towards her nerdy little sister's room, leaving Frank to shake his head and chuckle. How could one girl be this amazing? Probably some magical power that either comes with being a vampire or being a zombie, or maybe it was the combination of both. Or maybe it was just because she was Gabriella Amy Way. His little vampire-zombie.

xx

10 YEARS LATER  
"Mommy, i don't wanna go in the car!", whined Billie, pouting and crossing her arms. "I know, i know. But were going to see your cousin Wynter, and you love playing with him."

Gee smiled assuringly. The five-year-old girl's hazel eyes (just like both of her parents'), lit up, and she left her mum behind to giggle as she dashed into the car. Frank approached behind Gee. "Hey, babe.", he purred, slapping her ass.  
Gees face burned red. "Frankie, we're married," she held up her finger, the one with a black diamond ring around it, for emphasis as she raised her eyebrows. 

"And we have a daughter. You don't have to act like i'm sexy anymore...she stared down at the driveway sadly. "But honey, you ARE sexy. 28 is still young, and you look just as fuckable as ever, my little vampire-zombie." As soon as those words left Franks lips, Gees eyes brimmed with tears of joy, a sweet smile suddenly forming on her face. "You... remembered...", she managed to choke out softly, lost in this beautiful moment. 

"Of course i did.", grinned her husband. "Now let's go visit Mikey." As soon as they got in Mikey and her husband Pete's house, Wynter and Billie began laughing and playing together. Mikey was no longer an awkward teenage scene kid with glasses, hiding her acne-covered face as much as possible. Now, she wore contacts, her figure muscular and attractive, with blonde hair and a confidence that wasn't there before. Yep, things had definitely changed, but they were also still the same. And that's how it would always stay.


	2. Shameless Self-Advertising

This is somewhat MCR-related so have an unfunny meme I made  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPo0jvQqMdE

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was going to be called She's the Prettiest Zombie Alive, but then i threw in the vampire thing and it didn't work anymore. in retrospect, i think i prefer Vampires and Zombies anyways. Also, some people write genderbend fics because they're against gay relationships. Maybe some of you know that that's not the case with me, but for those of you who don't, just let me clarify that it's definitely not. i just like to experiment with different scenarios in my fanfiction, and frerard is adorable as an m/m ship.)


End file.
